


I Didn't Mean To

by MelodicDaemon



Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1 instance of Domestic Violence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anger, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The character death is someone important to the backstory, Unintentional Physical Abuse, anger issues, hurt/slight comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: Oz can't help but get mad when it feels like he doesn't have a say. He didn't mean to kill her. He didn't mean to. He wasn't thinking straight. He tries not to let his anger get the better of him. He doesn't want to lose everyone around him.
Relationships: Dante Morgan/Oz Meyers, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569079





	I Didn't Mean To

“I said I'm not taking time off work,” Oz snapped as he turned to face Dante. He was pacing about the kitchen, running his hands through his hair, fiddling with his shirt. Doing anything to keep his hands busy. If Veronica was there she would have grabbed his hands to make him stop.

Why did he have to do that to her? Why did she have to start shouting?

Just yesterday Veronica had passed. Not through natural causes, no, she had gotten into a fight with Oz. She wanted to take a short break but Oz didn’t want to. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to try and work it out. But she kept insisting they needed to try. And Oz was not having it.

They had gone from a calm discussion, to bickering, to fighting. Oz tried to stay calm. He tried the deep breathing exercise Dante had taught him - Veronica didn't like dealing with his anger, so Dante usually helped him - but it wasn't working. When she started for the front hall, Oz finally snapped. She was within arm’s length and he was beyond furious at this point. He grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her towards him before shoving her back. As she stumbled backwards, she hit her head on the cabinet. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the jaw, and in a panic she started to squirm and beg him to let her go. But he was too far gone for her words to reach him. He was mad and he was going to handle that anger the only way he knew how.

He threw her head back again, making her hit it hard enough that she started to bleed. As she slowly sunk to the floor, Oz took a step back and glared down at her. He looked around and saw the kitchen knife still sitting on the cutting board.

After he grabbed it, he couldn't remember much of what happened. He just remembered being so angry then he wasn't. He stood there, staring down at her in horror. “Veronica-” he whispered softly, hoping to get a response. And when he didn't, panic started to set In.

He didn't mean to do that. _He didn't mean to do that._ **_He didn't mean to do that._**

In a panic he ran. He went to Dante's, the only other person he trusted. He told him what happened and Dante just calmed him down. He reassured him he would be alright. Oz didn't believe him, but Dante just kept saying it, and soon he had calmed down. At least for a bit. 

But that was yesterday. Before Dante had left to do something, he never told Oz what, so he thinks it was to get groceries. But now here they were, fighting, just like Oz had done with Veronica yesterday.

Dante stood in the doorway, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You _need_ to. That's what most people do when they lose someone. Plus you might give yourself away.” Dante was getting tired of this bickering. He had suggested Oz take time off so he wouldn't seem suspicious, he’s worked on enough cases where someone loses a person they love to know that most all people take at least one day off right after. But Oz was refusing, saying he needed the busy work.

“I said no!”

“Oz-” Dante started softly, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. 

“No!” Oz shouted as he grabbed Dante by the throat and shoved him against the wall. That caught Dante off guard, and not in a pleasant way. 

He grabbed Oz’s wrists and tried to pry his hands off his throat, Oz just pushing him harder against the wall. Dante could just barely get air into his lungs and it was even harder to speak, “Bre...athe.”

“I'm not taking a break,” Oz growled at Dante. He tightened his grip as much as he could before it went loose as he was kneed. He pulled one hand away to grab his stomach as he doubled over. 

Dante gasped as he was finally able to get air into his lungs. He turned his gaze down to Oz, it was much colder than it normally was, Dante looked like he was ready to do the exact same thing Oz did to him in retaliation. Oz still had his hand on Dante’s throat, but it wasn't tight enough to cut off oxygen. 

Dante grabbed Oz by the jaw and yanked his head up so he was looking at him. “Take deep breaths,” he hissed at him. “In,” Dante said as he did it along with Oz, “out. In.” After a few long, deep breaths, Oz’s hand relaxed and he pulled it away from Dante’s throat. It was shaking slightly as he held it to his chest, grabbing it with his other hand. 

Oz slowly sank to his knees, his breathing slow but shaky. Two shaky intakes then a quick exhale. Dante’s grip on Oz’s jaw disappeared as he moved away from the other. Dante seemed like he was going to say something to Oz but didn't. He just turned and left the room. 

Oz sat there silently, body shaking as what happened hit him. He almost killed Dante. His closest friend—he would have liked to call him his boyfriend but Veronica had not been okay with Oz being polyamorous, so they were just friends—who just agreed to let Oz stay after he told him he killed Veronica.

He heard a door open and slam shut, and then nothing. The house was empty. Dante must be going to turn him in. Why didn't he just stay with Veronica and let himself be found out, then he wouldn't have almost- Oz didn't even want to finish thinking that thought. 

\--

When Dante returned, Oz was lying curled up on the couch, his face buried in the cushions, body still shaking.

Dante stared at him for a few before letting out a soft sigh and asking, “Are you alright?”

Oz flinched when he heard Dante. Moving to glance at him. He laid back on his side as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Dante. I'm so sorry.” _I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me._ He would have voiced that last bit out loud, but he could barely bring himself to talk, the whispers of sorry being all he could manage.

He felt the couch shift as Dante sat down next to his head. He closed his eyes as he felt Dante’s fingers comb through his hair. “It’s fine. Try not to let it happen again,” he said, “I'd much rather spend more time with you alive than as a ghost.”

That got a weak laugh from Oz as he glanced up at him. “I'm sorry I hurt you, I just don't want to stop working at the music store.” He moved to lay his head in Dante’s lap, closing his eyes again as Dante continued to brush his fingers through his hair. 

“I never said you have to. But taking a day or two off would be best,” Dante reassured him, “Especially after everything that's happened.”

“Alright.”

Dante leaned over so he could press a kiss to Oz’s forehead, “I love you, okay? I just want you to be safe.”

They sat there quietly for a while, Oz was laying so still it almost seemed like he fell asleep. But he didn’t, and that was made clear when he moved so he could look at Dante when he asked, “I love you, too."

Dante let out a soft laugh of his own, he leaned over to kiss Oz on the forehead again.

Oz frowned as he was reminded what happened, “How long do you think until they try to question me?”

“Probably today or tomorrow. Just remember, you don’t know she’s dead yet. When they tell you, you have to pretend to be upset, okay?” 

Oz nodded as he turned back onto his side, Dante smiled down at him as he leaned back into the couch. He’ll have to be more mindful of Oz when he gets angry than he originally thought. But he likes him, so he’ll learn how to keep Oz under control.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written on January 14, 2019 and has been updated and reuploaded.


End file.
